Shu (Blue Dragon)
|-|Shu= |-|Shu and Blue Dragon= Summary Shu is the main protagonist of the anime and game series, Blue Dragon. He is one of the descendants of ancient and powerful shadow wielders called the 7 Soldiers of Light and his own shadow partner is named Blue Dragon. Shu has lived his whole life in Talta Village, as an orphan. Until the day he discovers his power as a shadow wielder and vows to become the protector of everyone and everything good around him in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C to 7-A | At least 7-A. 3-A '''to '''Low 2-C | At least 7-A, likely far higher | At least 7-A. 3-A to Low 2-C Name: Shu Origin: Blue Dragon Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Shadow Wielder, Soldier of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, True Flight via Blue Dragon, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Limited Intangibility via Blue Dragon being a shadow, Fusionism (Can fuse with Blue Dragon to become stronger), Can breathe underwater, Possibly Pocket Dimension Creation (Blue Dragon should have its own pocket dimension like Phoenix does) and Abstract Existence (Real shadows, humans and all living things are spawned parts of the very darkness itself; Blue Dragon is referred to as the “embodiment and essence” of destruction) and Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Resisted against a fog that messes with someone’s mind and emotions) | All previous abilities at a much higher level, plus Durability Negation (Can destroy intangible dark shadow creatures spawned from the darkness, which are intangible spirits of some kind; Shu individually bypassed the durability of fused Zola and Killer Bat), Conceptual Manipulation (Can unleash attacks on a conceptual level for being directly descended from the soldiers of light, who defeated the darkness itself in battle and sealed it; Fought against the darkness in the form of Zola and won; Can also seal the conceptual darkness when all 7 Soldiers of Light are present), Statistics Amplification (Was able to continuously grow in power after being free from the darkness to match Zola and Killer Bat) and Resistance to Attack Reflection (Destroyed a shield from Logi and Valkyrie, which can reflect opponent attacks), Absorption (Blue Dragon can destroy creatures spawned from the darkness without getting automatically absorbed by them; Shu and Blue Dragon free them and others from the heart of darkness itself after getting absorbed by it), and BFR (Can come back from being sent to the heart of darkness) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Is physically comparable to the likes of General Logi, who should be no weaker than Knight Master Conrad, who can easily destroy robotic machinery made by Gran Kingdom) to Mountain level (Is the source of all of Blue Dragon’s power and strength) | At least Mountain level normally. Universe level to Universe level+ at Full Power (Becomes far stronger after obtaining the Extra Seven; Individually defeated Killer Bat and Zola, the avatar of the universe’s darkness) | At least Mountain level, likely far higher (An unamped Blue Dragon with little power destroyed a large mountain with incredible ease; Can unleash the power of the 7 Soldiers of Light before even gaining the Extra Seven) | At least Mountain level normally (Becomes far stronger after gaining the Extra Seven). Universe level to Universe level+ at Full Power (Fought toe to toe with fused Zola and Killer Bat and won) Speed: Peak Human with Massively Hypersonic+ to Speed of Light reactions and combat speed (Can react to attacks from Gran Kingdom machines without difficulty, which are made of electricity. Is physically comparable to Zola, who can react to lightspeed beams and dodge them) | At least Peak Human with Massively Hypersonic+ to Speed of Light reactions and combat speed | Massively Hypersonic+ to Speed of Light (Can easily dodge and outspeed attacks from Gran Kingdom machines. Is no slower than Killer Bat, who reacted to and dodged light speed beams) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ to Speed of light (Moved around in the heart of darkness, which appeared to be a void of nothing) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Street level to Mountain level (Can withstand attacks from equally strong enemies) | At least Mountain level. Universe level to Universe level+ at Full Power | At least Mountain level, likely far higher | At least Mountain level. Universe level '''to '''Universe level+ at Full Power Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range | Hundreds of meters | Hundreds of kilometers | At least hundreds of kilometers to universal+. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Shu is able to think of ideas quickly while on his feet to help himself in any situation and is very smart in the depths of battle, even to the point where he can interpret moves from Gran Kingdom soldiers, General Logi, Lord Nene, and Zola, and use them to his advantage. Weaknesses: Can be an utter and complete idiot at times, can become emotional and stubborn during battle, being beaten causes Blue Dragon to be unable to battle, and sealing is unable to be used in combat when not fighting at the sealed grounds and without all 7 soldiers of light. Key: Pre-Extra Seven Shu | Post-Extra Seven Shu | Pre-Extra Seven Shu/Blue Dragon | Post-Extra Seven Shu/Blue Dragon Respect Thread *Respect Thread (1) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Blue Dragon Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2